Miu Zeppitay
Miu Zeppitay Personal Log Biography Miu began as a your Typical Rebellious young girl, wanting to explore but essentially locked in her room, however over time and with the use of her ingenuity, she managed to get herself out. A Career Girl, Miu wasn’t enjoying life on her home world as a Temporal Technician and so she packed up. After many tribulations, broke free of her home world and arrived in the 'Prime' universe, where she then found new opportunities and careers. After Traveling for a while, exploring dimensions and universes, decided to slow things down, then after finding Starfleet, In Love with the, to her, low tech nature of the new surroundings, decided to stay, caring about her new friends she had made. At first Miu had trouble with her short temper and enhanced abilities, which got her kicked out of a few of her jobs in starfleet and was alienating her from all her friends and even relationships. However over time, Miu started to mature and her anger issues became less and less problematic, now she is calmer then ever, but that temper is still ever present and can kick off if provoked. The last remaining Original Crew Member When the ship launched the crew of the Solstice was originally the crew of the SS Cascadia Station, to which Miu was already a member for 2 years, when the Cascadia Crew moved onto the Solstice she was among them. Currently she is the only remaining and the longest serving member of the Original crew having been aboard for the entire 8 years of the ships history and was involved in it's development having been there for the original launch test of the ship, to which back then it was named USS Paladin and was of a TOP SECRET Design which was later changed to a Nova Class. Abilities It has gone on record from Miu herself that, at birth, Miu was used as a subject for a sort of "super soldier" program. To be used as the first and only line of defense of the Continuum she is from. Due to the amount of species capable of perceiving the Continuum, only 9 of these soldier where Created per generation, dubbed the 'Ma'kenta Insertion Units' or MIU's for short. Miu was not told of this experiment, until she was 19 years old, one of the reasons she ran from home, due to the long space of time it takes for the experiment to come into place, Abilities, as a result of the program, only started to manifest themselves in Miu over the past 8 federation years, here are the few that have been revealed so far:- # Regenerative Healing ''' # '''Telepathic Mental Locks # Vital Control # Increased kinetics # Hyperadrenal # Synesthete # High Intelligence # Temporal Sensation # Trinoric Energy Manipulation ''' '''Ability Restrictions (Weaknesses): Regenerative Healing ''' - Will be hindered by large wounds or if interfered with '''Telepathic Mental Locks - disable Miu from being able to read minds or have her mind read. Vital Control - '''Will be lost if sick or badly injured '''Increased kinetics - '''Requires absolute concentration '''Hyperadrenal - '''If Used, could cause hearts attack '''Trinoric energy can be depleted, and use of it can cause massive fatigue and loss of stamina. Synesthete - '''enhancing one sense decreases the others to minimal levels, including sight. '''Increased intelligence results in lack of understanding of sarcasm and can cause alienation in others. Temporal sensation can cause her to become very disorientated and even black out if major time line changes occur or when passing though spacial anomalies. Origin Perhaps the most perplexing thing about Miu is her origin, not much is known of where she came from, or if any information she provides is true, what is known to Starfleet is written in this document. Her real name is unknown and too, is a reason to which she hides it. She is simply known only as the Mnemonic for the program she was put though, MIU. Zeppitay has been said to be translated as the number 23 in her home tongue, Presumably this concludes that she was MIU 23. How she got into starfleet with an Allies and no home world information is up for debate, some say it has something to do with Section 31. Education/Training * Graduated Har'vock School for the gifted. * Graduated Starfleet Academy Red Squad. * Advanced CQC and hand to hand combat. * Parkour and quick climbing. * Phaser Safety Training. * Medical training * Helm control training * Engineering Training * Advanced Sciences Training Medical History * Regenerative Healing:-''' Capable of healing most wounds at incredible rates, the rate and amount of healing varies widely on the wound itself. A result of this, is her body is generally in very good physical shape as her body is constantly reverting to a healthy state. Disease and Contaminant Immunity is also a part of this ability and decelerated ageing. * '''Allergies: Alcohol, total and complete physical intolerance * Vulnerabilities: '''Slipstream Drive and temporal quakes, causes nausea and disorientation sometimes to a disabling level. * '''Addictions: Caffeine * Augmentations: Implant in arm, Neural Translator. * Hyperadrenal - '''Manually Elevating the level of adrenaline that her body produces, which causes enhanced strength and speed. Service Record * Science Officer * Chief Science Officer * Tactical Officer * Chief Tactical Officer * Operations Officer Promotion History * Graduated to Ensign: 080108 * Promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade: 080616 * Promoted to Lieutenant: 090124 * Promoted To Lieutenant Commander - 102506 * Change of Position to OC: 150514 * Change of Position to Officer with Rank back to LT: 160203 Awards * Good Conduct Ribbon: 080920, 090131 * Federation Star: 080920 * Lifetime Service Award 1 Year: 090131 * Combat Readiness: 090131 * Starbase Assignment: 090131 * Lifetime Service Award - 2 years : 100316 * Commendation for Loyalty:110724 * EDC Campaign Ribbon: 130213 Weapon & Tactical Training * Phaser Mk1 Proficiency * Phaser Mk II Proficiency * Phaser Rifle Mk I Proficiency * Phaser Rifle Mk II Proficiency * Phaser Rifle Mk III Proficiency * Ballistic Weapons Proficiency * Free Running Proficiency * Park Core Proficiency * CQC Master Proficiency * Capoeira Proficiency Costume Variants * '''Standard Solstice Uniform (2381) * E.V.A Suit (2381) * 'Mines Of Selka - Ripped Up (2391) ' Category:Operations Category:Crew Category:Tactical